1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to dental floss tool structure, and more particularly pertains to a new dental floss tool wherein the same is arranged to provide for a filament of dental floss arranged in suspension between spaced legs for use in a dental cleaning procedure.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Dental floss holder and dispenser structure is indicated in the prior art such as in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,759,272; 5,020,554; 4,031,909; 3,519,004; and 3,525,462.
The instant invention attempts to overcome deficiencies of the prior art by providing for a tool structure maintaining dental floss in an enclosed orientation for the sanitary storage of the dental floss prior to use, whereby a length of dental floss may be dispensed therefrom and suspended between a pair of legs. In this respect, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.